1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to a method for forming a trench of a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent trend toward highly integrated semiconductor devices, a design rule of a semiconductor device is continuously decreasing. Accordingly, semiconductor devices requiring small power consumption and high speed are widely used. As the line width of the semiconductor device becomes finer, various methods for scaling down have been proposed.
In order to form a trench and/or a hole, in the course of fabricating a semiconductor device, etching or cleaning process steps are performed. In this stage, a width of the trench or the hole may increase, so that a peripheral device, for example, the trench or the hole, may be exposed, resulting in damages or bridge formation.